


Humanity’s Strongest & Smartest

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Hange needs a little help, Levi can help her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Hange needs help and seeks out Levi.





	Humanity’s Strongest & Smartest

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sucked into the black hole that is the ship of Levi/Hanje and I do not want to be rescued! I love them together; ever since I first saw them in a scene together and fell in love with their relationship.
> 
> They are my OTP and I shall go down with this ship!!!!
> 
> If you see any errors, please to GENTLY & POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

Hange Zoe may have been a titan loving freak, but even she had base needs and right now she needed to find someone to help her satisfy those needs and she knew exactly who to go to.

Not even bothering to knock, Hanje slammed open the door to Levi's office, quickly closing and locking it once she was inside.

"Oi, four-eyes what the hell do you think you're doing?" Levi asked, from where he stood at his bookshelf, reorganizing it back in alphabetical order after Erwin had borrowed some books.

Hange said nothing as she stalked over to her comrade, grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and slammed him back against the bookshelf causing it to shake with the force and some of the books to fall off.

"Have you finally lost what little sanity you had left." Levi growled from where he was caged in by Hange's arms.

She let out a little laugh, "no, but I might if you do not help me."

"Help you with wha-" Levi's words were cut off when she sealed her lips over his, taking what she wanted but making sure Levi felt want, desire, _need_  cursing through her veins with that kiss.

Levi broke the kiss, brought his arms up to her shoulders and eased her away from him slightly so that he could look at her properly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Her eyes were glassy, her cheeks a little red and she was panting slightly, but that could have been from the way she just tried to suffocate them both.

"Nothing." Hange said as she used her arms to break Levi’s hold on her, immediately pulling his cravat from his neck, while pushing his jacket from his shoulders.

"Oi! shitty glasses!" Levi was struggling against her, no idea what the hell was going on as he had never seen her like this before. "Stop stripping me!" He was trying to keep his shirt on, after she had managed to strip him of his cravat, jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. 

Hange growled and cupped him between his legs, making him gasp, freeze and turn red all in one go.

"Listen Levi," she said voice low, "I am incredibly  _horny_  right now and you are the most attractive and capable man in the vicinity. So, I know that you can assist in giving me the best fuck I have ever gotten."

She had been massaging his cock as she spoke and between that and her words Levi had gotten hard.

"So, are you going to help out?"

Levi was a shivering mess and she had yet to get him out of all his clothes and to the good stuff.

"Sure, why not?"

Hange grinned and finally ripped his shirt off him. Next, she unbuckled his pants and pushed them down so that his cock sprang feet and she licked her lips at the sight.

She leaned down so that she could whisper in his ear. "I hope that you are ready for the ride of your life."

Levi had no idea what happened. One minute his back was pressed against the bookshelf, the next he was lying flat on his back on the carpet, looking up at Hange who stood above him, looking down at him with lust written all over her face.

"You really do have a beautiful body Corporal." 

Something about using his title in this context made his cock jump and Hange smiled like the cat that got the canary. He cannot remember the last time someone looked at him with such open and honest want and he felt his cheeks warm.

"Are you just going to stand there and look or are you going to do whatever it is you came here to do?"

"Oh," Hanje began unbuttoning her blouse, her delicious tanned skin being revealed inch by inch, "I am going to have so much fun with you."

Levi watched as she stripped out of her clothes, her cotton panties soaked with her desire. She reached behind her back to unhook her bra, allowing her supple breasts to spill out and Levi felt his mouth begin to water, wanting nothing more than to latch his mouth to them and suck. Hange hooked her fingers in the waist of her panties, catching Levi's eyes with her she slowly lowered them and allowed them to drop down to her ankles and stepped out of them.

He drank in the sight of her slim, muscular, feminine body that the uniforms they wore usually concealed.

Hange took off her glasses and took out the hair tie, allowing her auburn hair to fall down her back in a cascade of straight hair. She stepped over him, her legs on either side of his waist and lowered herself so that she was straddling him. While maintaining eye contact, Hange grabbed Levi's cock, causing him to hiss and raised herself up, lining him up with her entrance she slowly impaled herself on it.

She was wet, tight and hot.

"Fuck Hange." Levi groaned, his hands flying up to grasp her hips in a tight hold. She clenched her walls around him and he arched his back, moaning.

"You're not looking so bad yourself there Levi." She smiled down at him and he gave a small smile back.

She then started moving and for some time, the only sounds in the room were skin slapping on skin, the moans, pants, grunts, curses and 'more, please, harder, right there.'"

Once they had both come, Hange collapsed beside Levi on the carpet, her breathing erratic. She turned her head to look at him.

Levi's arm was thrown over his eyes, his chest rising and falling rapidly. As if sensing that she was looking at him, he uncovered his eyes and turned his head to look at her. They stayed like that for a few seconds, watching each other, before he launched himself at her and sealed his lips over hers.

When the kiss broke he said, voice low, "we are doing that again. This was  _not_  a one time thing."


End file.
